Enchanted
by Luscinia's Lullaby
Summary: Roxas meets Sora at his brother's birthday party, will romance bloom? Songfic, Rated T for some language.


Suta: _I'm here with my first songfic! Yay, I'm so excited! I decided to do this fanfic on Kingdom Hearts with SoraXRoxas as the pairing. (they are pretty much the only yaoi couple that I will read about) I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Enchanted by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

Sora POV

I sighed and gazed out of my bedroom window at the approaching blanket of darkness that would surely engulf the sky any moment now. My brother Leon had been invited to his crush's birthday party and had somehow managed to talk me into going with him. He knew that I didn't do well in large crowds but I guess that he needed some moral support for when he finally decided to confess to him. Yes, Leon is gay and so am I while we're on the subject. His crush's name is Cloud Strife. With his long blonde hair that was usually spiked up, clear blue eyes and athletic build, he was by far one of the most popular guys in my brother's college. Leon and Cloud had been best friends since childhood and were practically inseparable. The two did everything together, they even figured out that they were both gay at the same time.

I turned towards my door as I heard someone clear their throat in an attempt to break me from my thoughts. There was my brother clad in a dark shirt and black combats.

"You ready, Sora?" He asked. I walked over to my mirror and checked my outfit for the tenth time that night; black skinny jeans, black converse, a tight-fitting white shirt and a silver chain with a crown-shaped pendant. My brother laughed and walked forward to grab my arm.

"You look fine. Come on, We don't want to be late" He said. I complied and followed him downstairs, through the front door and down the street to Cloud's house. The place was packed. I knew that Cloud was popular but the turn-out was spectacular. There was people _everywhere _and we struggled to even get through the front door. Once we pushed our way through to the back yard Cloud made his way over to us and pretty much dragged Leon away to god knows where, leaving me alone.

Roxas POV

I can't be bothered with all this noise. Even if I am his brother, he knows that I hate large gatherings. I would rather be staying at Hayner or Axel's house, at least there it would be quieter. I walked through our kitchen, grabbing a drink on my way, and into the back yard. Cloud had done a disappearing act and had taken his best friend Leon with him. I didn't really want to think about what they would be doing at this moment in time. My big brother Cloud has had the hots for his best friend Leon since middle school. He's never had the guts to ask him out though, so when he told me that he was gonna tell Leon tonight I was shocked. But hey, I'm not complaining. It means that I don't have to listen to his moaning everyday.

**There I was again tonight**  
><strong>Forcing laughter, faking smiles<strong>  
><strong>Same old tired, lonely place<strong>

I smiled at people as I passed by them and stopped to exchange routine pleasantries when they asked me if I was enjoying the party. I kept that fake smile plastered in place whilst I laughed and joked with them. Anyone would think that they were talking to me because they wanted to, but the truth was that I'm Cloud's baby brother and everyone knew that anyone that I didn't like, Cloud didn't like. It was well known that he would do anything for me, so everyone was kind to _me_ because they wanted to be accepted by _him_.

**Walls of insincerity**  
><strong>Shifting eyes and vacancy<strong>  
><strong>Vanished when I saw your face<strong>

I took a quick glance around the room, hoping that by some miracle someone I knew would be here. I sighed and let my cheerful demeanor slip when I didn't see anyone familiar. Then all of a sudden I felt a pair of eyes on me and I cast my clear blue orbs towards a cute brunette across the room. I guess that I'd failed to notice him a minute ago. Well, he sure as hell had my full attention now.

Sora POV

I was starting to feel anxious. Not only was I surrounded by a load of strangers, but I was being flirted with and cornered every two minutes! I grimaced as yet another girl came up to ask me if I wanted to dance.

"erm... Sorry but I'm with someone." I said, hoping that the excuse that I had been using for the past ten minutes was going to work. The girl seemed to mull this over before she spoke up one last time.

"You're gay aren't you?" She said. I was taken aback by her blunt comment, but smiled none-the-less.

"Yeah, Sorry." I responded. She nodded her head in understanding and left to join her friends. I sighed and had a look around. I didn't see anyone that I knew, but I definitely caught sight of a blonde across the room that was as hot as the sun. Figuratively speaking of course. He was simply stunning. He had spiky blonde hair and was wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans, a white and black checkered shirt and converses that had the same design. He must have felt me staring *cough, gawking, cough* at him because he turned his head in my direction and I got a look at his crystal blue eyes.

**Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"**  
><strong>Across the room your silhouette<strong>  
><strong>Starts to make its way to me<strong>  
><strong>The playful conversation starts<strong>  
><strong>Counter all your quick remarks<strong>  
><strong>Like passing notes in secrecy<strong>

I think I almost stopped breathing when he turned and started walking towards me, a playful smirk spread across his lips.

"Did you see something you liked, Angel?" He teased. I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked away. He chuckled and sat down beside me. Oh Goddess, I might not survive the night.

Roxas POV

As I got closer to him I noticed just how cute this guy was. He had unruly brown hair that suck up in every direction possible, quite a petite build and the biggest blue eyes that I had ever seen in my life.

"Did you see something you liked, Angel?" I teased. His cheeks turned an adorable shade of red and I knew that the answer was yes. I sat down next to the brunette Angel and held my hand out to him.

"I'm Roxas. What do they call you?" He smiled and took hold of my hand. I blushed at the feeling of his small and delicate hand in mine.

"Well they don't call me Angel, that's for sure." I laughed.

"What do they call you then?" I asked him.

"They call me Sora, it's nice to meet you Roxas." He replied. Sora. Such a fitting name. His eyes were the colour of the sky and he seemed to have a bright and innocent personality.

"Likewise." We both fell into a steady conversation full of flirty banter and innocent touches, whether it be a brush of the knee or a hand on the forearm. His face seemed to have a permanent blush spread across it, and I loved it. Sora might just get me through this party unscathed. I wonder if he would give me his number.

"Hey, do you wanna exchange numbers?" I asked. Sora's face lit up and he pulled out his phone to type mine in and I vice versa. Then all of a sudden a shadow cast over us.

"Sora, we're leaving. I promised mum and dad that we wouldn't stay out too long." I looked up and was taken aback when I saw Leon standing there with my brother. Both blushing quite immensely, might I add. Sora nodded and stood up to follow his brother.

"Bye Roxy, I hope that we'll meet again sometime." I nodded and shot him a sad smile. I didn't want him to go. I wanted him to stay, but if he's Leon's brother then I'll probably see him quite soon.

"See ya Angel, I'll make sure of it." I watched as he walked out of the back yard, with his brother and a heavy blush painted across his cheeks. Cloud laughed and patted me on the back.

"Well done Bro, you caught the attention of the most wanted guy in town." I frowned at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion. He smiled.

"Sora Leonhart, aka 'The World's Angelic Salvation'. Innocent, Athletic, Brave, Kind, Selfless, Gentle, Loving and absolutely Drop-Dead Gorgeous. Apparently he gets confessed to at least twice a day and he has never accepted anyone's confession apart from his best friend Riku's. They dated for about five years until he caught Riku cheating on him with their friend Kairi. It broke his heart and he has been avoiding love ever since." He explained. I frowned and clenched my fist tightly.

"Who the fuck would be stupid enough to do something like that to Sora?" I snarled. Cloud smiled and began to lead me indoors.

"Don't worry, Leon and I took care of it already. But... I guess it wouldn't hurt if you gave him a few extra punches too." I laughed and said goodnight to him before retiring to my room.

Leon POV

Well, Well, Well. It looks as though someone has a crush. It was about time, Cloud and I have been trying to get them to meet for years. I have to say, I was surprised that Sora was finally letting himself fall in love again. After what happened with Riku, I thought that he would never trust someone like that again. But I guess that Roxas has been able to break down that wall that Sora had built around his heart.

_:-FLASHBACK-:_

_Cloud laughed and pulled me towards the window._

_"Look down there" He pointed towards two figures that were sitting close together by the pool. I peered out the window at stared in disbelief as I recognised my brother and Roxas as the two mysterious silhouettes. _

_"Tell me if I'm trpping, but I can see Sora and Roxas flirting with eachother." Cloud laughed and put an arm around my shoulders._

_"Nope, they're definitely flirting with eachother." We stayed like that, watching them for an hour or so until I decided that Sora and I had to go back home. I had promised mum and dad that we would be home for 1am. I nudged Cloud and signalled that I had to go. He smiled and we left to go out to the back yard. As we got closer I saw Roxas with his phone out, taking down Sora's mobile phone number no doubt. Sora was blushing like crazy and I wouldn't have been surprised if his cheeks actually burst into flames. I told him that we had to leave and I grinned broadly when I saw how much he didn't want to break away from Roxas. Sora had smiled at Roxas and said goodbye, and then we left a couple of minutes later._

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**  
><strong>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<strong>  
><strong>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<strong>  
><strong>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>

Sora POV

I smiled and looked up at the stars as I walked down the road with Leon. I had caught him stealing glances at me. I guess he was just curious because I had been so enticed by Roxas. That name brought my full-blown blush back and I had to admit that I had fallen for him. Hard. I was hoping that tonight wouldn't be just a one-night thing. Roxas was just _wow_, he was so kind and funny and sweet and chivalrous. Oh Goddess... I hope that he doesn't forget about me.

**The lingering question kept me up**  
><strong>2 AM, who do you love?<strong>  
><strong>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<strong>  
><strong>And now I'm pacing back and forth<strong>  
><strong>Wishing you were at my door<strong>  
><strong>I'd open up and you would say<strong>  
><strong>It was enchanting to meet you<strong>  
><strong>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<strong>

When Leon and I got home we went straight to our rooms to get ready for bed. We didn't have classes tomorrow, so we wouldn't have to worry about getting up early. I stripped off my jeans and pulled my t-shirt over head, leaving me in only my boxers. I climbed into my bed and lay down so that I could try and get some sleep.

_A Few Hours Later..._

Okay... There is no way that I'm getting to sleep any time soon. I keep thinking about Roxas. I turned over to glance at my alarm clock and groaned when I saw what time it was. I decided that there was no way that I was getting to sleep, so I got up and pulled a chair over to my window so that I could sit and stare outside. I had always loved night-time. The stars and moon always intrigued me. I tried to take my mind off of my blonde crush, but it didn't seem to be working very well. I kept staring down the street that led towards his house. Hoping that he would suddenly walk up it so that I could see him again.

**This is me praying that**  
><strong>This was the very first page<strong>  
><strong>Not where the story line ends<strong>  
><strong>My thoughts will echo your name<strong>  
><strong>Until I see you again<strong>  
><strong>These are the words I held back<strong>  
><strong>As I was leaving too soon<br>****I was enchanted to meet you **

I wonder if he likes me as much as I like him. Maybe he was just playing with me, perhaps he already had someone that he liked and I was just a passing fancy. The thought depressed me. I didn't want to be a one-night fling. I could feel my heart sink at such a thought and I tried to forget it by imagining that Roxas felt the same way about me. I sighed and stood up from my chair. I should at least try and get some sleep. I was about to turn away from my window when I heard a noise coming from outside. It sounded like someone calling my name. I opened my window and looked down. There stood Roxas, looking as perfect as he did earlier. I rushed downstairs and opened the front door for him. He walked in and took off his shoes.

"Hello again, Angel" He said. I blushed and ushered him up the stairs and into my bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He smiled gently and placed a hand on the side of my face. He was so warm.

"I just couldn't stay away from you. I never used to believe in cliché things like 'Love at First Sight' but after meeting you tonight, I think otherwise. I love you Sora." I couldn't believe my ears! Had I finally fallen asleep and this was just a sweet dream. I hoped not. But even if it is a dream, why not enjoy it while it lasted?

"I love you too Roxas." He smiled and leaned in closer, his lips just hovering over my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down the rest of the way. Our lips met in a tender and breathtaking kiss. I didn't want this moment to end but we had to breath so we parted for air and then dived straight back in for another. After this kiss had finished we fell back onto my bed and I curled my self into his side.

"I was Enchanted to meet you, Sora"

"I was Enchanted to meet you, Roxas" We both said at the same time. We laughed and then fell fast asleep, content in eachothers arms.

* * *

><p>Suta: <em>Yay, my first Songfic is complete! I know though, it was practically dripping with cheese by the end of it, lol Anyway, you guys know what to do. Tell me what you thought of it and if you think that I should do some more Songfics. Ja ne Minna! <em>


End file.
